The present disclosure relates generally to protective shields for use in vehicles and, more particularly, to protective shields for vehicle headliners near side curtain airbags.
Airbag modules have become common in modern vehicles. An airbag module typically includes an inflatable airbag and an inflator. Side curtain airbags may be incorporated in the sides of the interior of vehicles and may deploy from an area near the headliner of a vehicle. In response to an activation event, a sensor activates the inflator to generate an inflation gas that rapidly inflates the inflatable airbag to facilitate protection of an occupant. Headliners routinely include sensitive components that may be damaged or come apart if impacted during an airbag deployment.